


Power of emotions

by Bokormen



Category: Stargate - All Series, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bella with a backbone, Friendship, Gen, Minor x-over at the end, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokormen/pseuds/Bokormen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella argues with Edward and Jasper learns a little bit about everyone's favorite human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of emotions

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot I wrote when Twilight was still new. Set after New Moon.

 

I was reading in the living room when I heard the beginning of another one of Edward's 'episodes'. Ever since he and Bella got back together again he had been overprotective, bordering on obsessive and I had felt on numerous occasions that the human girl was close to her boiling point. And if the exasperation, and slight anger, I could feel coming of her in waves was anything to go by Edward should choose his words carefully.

“Edward, you should go hunt. Your eyes are starting to get very dark.” I could feel concern coming from Bella, but not for herself even if she was the singer to the vampire in question. Weird girl.

“You sure love?”

“Of course I am sure. Now go hunt.”

“As you wish love, let me just take you home first.”

“No need Edward. I'll just stay here for the day and I am sure Alice, Emmett or one of the others can take me home later.” Bella dismissed him and ignored the hand her boyfriend was holding out. “Isn't that right Em?” Bella asked, knowing that my other brother could hear her no matter what.

“Hell yeah Bells!” came Emmett's booming answer from upstairs and I could feel his joy and happiness. He was really looking forward to a day with his little sister without Edwards constant hovering presence.

“No love, you should go home.” Edward insisted and grabbed Bella's wrist. “You shouldn't be here alone.”

I could feel the anger that his words suddenly ignited. It was scarily impressive. For a human.

“You want to repeat that?” Bella hissed. “Because I believe I just heard that you don't trust our siblings and parents to be close to me when you aren't hanging over my shoulder.” Her voice was ice cold and I could feel that the rest of the family was impressed. They too was beginning to think Edward was taking this whole 'protectiveness' a bit too far.

“Love. They are vampires, you know-“ Edward started, but he didn't get further. And if it was possible, her anger intensified and a whole lot of hurt was added in.

“Esme and Alice are out hunting, and even if they had been here they would never have hurt me. Carlisle is a DOCTOR! He work with blood every day. He would not hurt me. You know that Emmett and Rose will not hurt me. They were all there at my birthday party and none of them tried to attack me. And _you_ threw me into a table that day. What if that was the only reason Jasper charged at me? And I _know_ that they were hunting yesterday. None of them will hurt me!” Bella had not raised her voice throughout her rant, but that made it a whole more serious and I couldn't help but feel proud of her. But Edward being the jackass he was refuse to give up.

He looked over at me before turning back to Bella. “But Love-“

“Seriously!” she screamed before continuing a little bit more calmly. “You threw me into a table! I was covered in blood Edward! There is a wonder none of the others were affected more. And let's not forget that Jasper is a damn empath!”

She took a couple of deep breaths before turning and staring at me, ignoring Edward and the rest of the family that had come down. Her feelings were very confusing; her anger was still strong, but I could also feel a huge amount of dread and guilt.

“Jasper is your biggest concern, is he not?” the brown eyed girl asked my Victoria-era brother without releasing me from her stare.

“Yes.” Edward hesitantly answer.

“I have a theory of how to take him and any other empath down if I ever need to, so if my theory proves to be correct will you then leave?”

My family took in huge unnecessary breaths, in response to their confusion, curiosity and shock, but my brother was filled with arrogance and amusement. Had he not learned to take this girl serious yet?

“Sure love. If you can take Jasper down I will leave.” I could tell the only reason Edward made the promise was that he was certain Bella could not do it. “But if you can't do it you'll let me take you home to Charlie.”

“Deal.” Bella sneered, still angry. Then the anger vanished, like someone had burst the bubble with a needle and she looked at me again with guilt.

“Jasper?” I could hear in her voice that she was asking for my permission and knew that if I did not give it she would honor my wish. I did not want her to lose to Edward and I honestly more than a little bit curious so I nodded my consent.

“I am sorry Jasper.” she whispered before I was filled with fear, anger, loss, confusion, pain... so much pain and fear. The emotions were so many and so strong that I did not notice it when my feet collapsed from underneath me and I fell to the ground.

“I did it. Now leave. I want to be alone with my family.” Bella ordering Edward out was the first thing I heard when I became aware of my surroundings again. The second was the harsh and unnecessary panting I was doing; it was close to what I would expect from women giving birth and I only hoped their pain was less than Bella's. All the emotions were still there, but I could feel that Bella was fighting them. I was amazed that she was still standing. I had just thought that when she collapsed down on her knees with tears starting to fall. She had obviously been waiting for Edward to leave.

“Bella.” I panted as I crawled over to her and took her in my arms, trying to give her some comfort, efficiently ignoring my alarmed family in the process.

“Shh... Everything is okay now. You're fine. You're safe.” I whispered soft declarations in her ear as I rocked us both and rubbed her back. Slowly I felt her chaotic emotions quiet down, and the fear and pain be replaced by contentment, love, safety and guilt.

“I am really sorry Jasper.” she whispered into my shirt and I had I not been a vampire I doubted it I would have heard it.

“You've got nothing to be sorry for Darlin’, and stop with the guilt! I gave you my permission.” I sent her a wave of calm, understanding, love, friendship and respect. I also added a dash of joy to get her spirit up.

“If you don't mind me asking, how did you...?” I had already guess that it was some kind of memory she had thought back to. Maybe the family leaving and James' attack, but I also believed that it was too personal to ask about with the family surrounding us.

She pulled away to answer my question and when I saw her eyes I knew that my previous assumption was very wrong; that was not from us leaving. We might have added to it, but what I had felt was much older. Her eyes was not the eyes of a 17 year old girl; no those brown orbs told a story about a woman that had seen and experienced much more than she should ever have had to. Her eyes was the eyes of an old woman.

“How long...?” I whispered breathlessly. How long had she been in so much pain? How old had she been when she had felt that petrified?

She was silent for a long while, and for a moment I believe she would not answer me, but eventually she sighted and looked down. And again I felt a flash of pain and grief. “It's been ten years now.”

She had been eight years old! I did not manage to stop the fierce growl that erupted, was barely aware of it in fact. _Who_ the _hell_ had dared to hurt her. Bella. Our Bella. They should hope I never caught them, because if I did...

“It's okay Jasper. _I_ am okay.” This time Bella hugged me, completely ignoring a growl that had terrified many a newborn. “It's over and done with. I am here now. I have Charlie and Renee, Jacob and the pack, you and the rest of the Cullens. I am not alone anymore and I'll never be.”

 _No_ , I swore to myself, _she'll never be alone again. I'll make sure of that._ I looked up at the family that surrounded us, noticing that my wife and mother had joined us and gestured for them all to join our hug. I knew that I was not alone in my personal mission. They were all together on this one.

 

**Bella pov**

I felt multiple cold arms surround be moments before Jasper projected a heavy dose of love. I was okay. I had friends and family that loved me, and I knew that mom, dad, and everyone else would be happy for me if they could have seen me.

I still missed them every day and in the months where the Cullens had left me I had often had nightmares from the day when they were all taken from me and I knew that as long as I could sleep they would keep coming from me from to time.

But life in general had been great since Charlie and Renee took me in and adopted me. Renee had taken me in when Charlie just suddenly showed up with me one day without much of an explanation. Charlie; the young man that had prevented me from sharing the rest of my family and friends fate. The only person that had manage to break me out of my depression as a child. The only one that I associated with daily that knew my secret and where I came from.

I felt a burst of amusement thinking about the Cullen's facial expression if I told them that 'Wormhole X-treme' was based on reality, that there actually existed 'space'-vampires. Or if I said that I believed the reason Edward could not read me was because I was not born on Earth. It would have been hilarious, with Emmett probably being the one to react best to the news. However, I did not dare to take that chance, and knew that I would keep holding my secrets close to my chest.


End file.
